sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Fanon
This is the 25th episode of Sonic X: Fanon & Crossover. Freezing Pacinator Mayhem (The scene starts at Lord Betrayus' Castle.) (Lord Betrayus is seen coming out of the bathroom, disgusted.) Lord Betrayus: Ugh. That was a piece of lettuce in there, who eats a sandwich while going to the bathroom? Seriously, people. Anyhoo.. Minions! We stand before you. Recommit to evil! (Throws a water balloon.) Dr. Cortex: And, He made up with an old ally. Join us in welcoming.. THE PACINATOR!! Pacinator: Ja, that is me. The Pacinator. Emperor GatorMill: So, He's the one getting rid of almost all the yellow ones in Pac World? Pacinator: Ja. Wait, what do you mean almost all the yellow ones? Uka Uka: There's one left, with a whole bunch of his friends. They're always on the news. Pacinator: I never watch the news, too depressing. I perfer to play my favorite game. (GatorJill and N.Gin get spooked and run into each other.) N.Gin: Ow! I broke my bum. Pacinator: Oh ja, someone far more dangerous, will want this Pac-Man and his friends turned into a mixed up lemon smoothie. (The theme song plays) (In King Joseph's airship garage, Joseph's minions were working on a new airship) King Joseph: How's the Koopa Destructor coming along, general? General Sharktooth: The Koopa Destructor is procceding according to blueprints, Sir! King Joseph: Excellent, Now if you will excuse me general, I need some privacy to do. (Heads to the bathroom) Well it's now or never. (When King Joseph tried to open the door, it was locked) King Joseph: What the?! Whoever's in there, hurry up! Female Voice: Don't rush me! I'm getting ready for my big date. (Soon enough, a pink ghost with a woman's hair wig came out of the bathroom. Her name is Pinky) King Joseph: (Screams) A pink ghost! Pinky: (Screams) A oversized tortise! King Joseph: What were you doing in my bathroom?! Pinky: Didn't you heard me? I was getting ready for my date. For my sweet Pacums. King Joseph: Pacums? Pinky: You know, Pac-Man. King Joseph: So you're in love with him? Pinky: Yep. Clyde: Oh, I thought Cylindria was Pac-Man's date. Blinky: Oh, now you've gone and done it. Pinky: No way is that pig tailed freak stealing MY Pac-Man! (Flies off) (Meanwhile with the heroes) (The Eds were crawling in the sand.) Eddy: Water. Edd: H20, please. Ed: Gravy. Jackson Piraka: (goes up to the Eds with Coco) What are you three doing? Coco: Uh guys, you're in a sandbox. (The camera changes to the Eds in the sand box) Ed, Edd & Eddy: Uh, nothing? Jackson Piraka: (sighs) Next time we're taking you back to the swimming area to cool off. Rico Rahkshi: (trying to help the rest of the gang cool off, even help SpongeBob & Patrick drink more water) Yeah and the rest of us aren't doing too good, well most of us anyway. Hakann: (relaxing) Come on, enjoy the hot summer day. Pac-Man: (Offscreen) Maybe they would like some frozen yogurt. Eddy: What are you? Pac-Man: I'm Pac-Man Cylindria: I'm Cylindria, Cyli for short. Spiral: And I'm Spiral. Jackson Piraka: I'm Jackson Piraka & this is Rico Rahkshi & River Piraka. Rico Rahkshi: (waving hello) Hey, what's up? River Piraka: (waving hello) Greetings. Jackson Piraka: We would introduce you to the rest of the crossovers, but it looks like it's a very hot summer day. SpongeBob: My name is SpongeBob SquarePants & this is my best friend, Patrick. Patrick: Hi. SpongeBob: And we would love to introduce you to the rest of our Crossover Team. Pinky: Hiya Pac-Pudding. SpongeBob and Patrick: AAAH! A PINK GHOST! (Runs around in circles) Pinky: Sheesh, you think they've seen enough ghosts by now. King Joseph: Hey guys, I see we have some new heroes. Jackson Piraka: Because of this Chaos Control from earlier. Heroes from other worlds keep on coming here like there's no tomorrow. It never ends to some extent. Hakann: Come on, will you relax? When our time has come, our time has come. We cant just rush the summer season you know. Thok: Says the guy who almost burnt the barbeque grill to the point of burn out. Hakann: ! (Turn to Thok) Hey I only did that once. River Piraka: (launches water to help the others, mostly SpongeBob & Patrick to refresh themselves from the heat) Still, all of us are trying to beat the Heat & also keep ourselves in check. King Joseph: (Wiping sweat from his head) Sheesh, tell me about it. Spiral: So, how's about we all head inside so we can cool off? Rico Rahkshi: (as he pick up SpongeBob & Patrick to carry them inside) Oh why didn't we think of that? (Inside the Thorndyke mansion) King Joseph: So where did you and your friends came from, Pac-Man? Pac-Man: We came from a place called: Pac World. Patrick: I don't get it. SpongeBob: It's their home, Patrick. Jackson Piraka: And you don't have to get it. More strange heroes & villains keep appearing everywhere on Earth. Tails: (Bring the frozen yogurt.) Here's the yogurt, guys. Inky: Let's hope it's not infused with The Pacinator's Yogurt Blaster. Tails: Who's the Pacinator? Rainbow Dash: Why do we have the feeling you were gonna tell us? Twilight Sparkle: (open the freezer to pull the Eds out of there) Aah! Eds, please get out of there! Eddy: Dont look at me, it's Ed's idea & I'm desperate enough to believe him. Slumbo: (as he & the Frosticons trying to cool off with their cooling ice powers with a breeze) We might try that soon. Flurr: Sorry about that. Maybe snow cones? And who is this Pacinator guy? Lunk: Is he trouble? Cylindria: I'm afraid so, He's also the one that got rid all the yellow ones in Pac World. Rainbow Dash: Wait, there are more yellow ones in your home? Pac-Man: Yeah, Those yellow ones were my mom and dad. Chris: I'm sorry to hear that, Pac-Man. King Joseph: Well, when he does show up. I'll melt his frozen body with my fire breathe and make him tell you what happened to your parents. (About to head out) Cylindria: (Stops King Joseph) Hold up, Joseph. You don't want to go after the Pacinator by yourself. King Joseph: What? He can't be that dangerous. Tails: She may be right, Joseph. King Joseph: Well, What so dangerous about the Pacinator? Thok: I'd estimate about the danger levels all the way up to "Ice Age" dangerous! Twilight Sparkle: Very similar to the Windigos From a long time ago Patrick: Why did they call it the Ice Age? Thok: Because of all the ice, of course. Where have you been living in, under a rock? (Noticing SpongeBob looking at him like it was a dumb question, which made Thok a bit surprised that it's actually true) Your right, dumb question. SpongeBob: Anyway, sounds like this Pacinator is dangerous if we're not careful. Jackson Piraka: And Joseph, your not going out alone since we're tagging along to help you out. I maybe a Mutated Toa of Fire, turn Piraka, I might be able to help out. Edd: (packing up the winter gear, just in case if they are Right, I'll get the winter gear, just to be safe if we're reaching Pacinator's Snow filled territory. King Joseph: I guess you're right, Jackson. General Sharktooth: King Joseph, the new Koopa Destructor airship is ready for action. (Just then, everyone at the city were heard screaming.) King Joseph: And just in time too, I can see the city being blasted with yogurt. Ready, Jackson? Jackson Piraka: (readies his Chainsaw Blade & Zamor Launcher & his Fire Type abilities) You do know, that's a trick question, right? Of course we're all ready. (In Station Square, The Koopa Destructor was in the sky with King Joseph, Jackson, and the rest of the heroes were on board the airship. General Sharktooth then spotted the Pacinator.) General Sharktooth: Enemy in range! King Joseph: Prepare to attack! (Joseph, Jackson, Ed, Eddy, SpongeBob & Patrick jump off the ship and lands behind the Pacinator) Ed: Take me to your leader! (Charges towards the Pacinator) All: STOP ED! (The Pacinator turns and blasts yogurt into Ed's mouth) Eddy: Wow, talk about a lame... (Sees Ed frozen solid) What the?! Pacinator: (Laughs) I charge extra for sprinkles. King Joseph: (Shocked) Did that yogurt just froze Ed into a block of ice? Ed: (frozen solid) Pop Freeze. Eddy: Hang on monobrow. We'll get you out of that block of Ice! (The Pacinator then shoots his Yogurt Blaster at Joseph, Jackson, Eddy, SpongeBob & Patrick as they do their best to dodge the yogurt) Eddy: He's a freezing maniac, I tell ya! King Joseph: Jackson, get your fire ready! Jackson Piraka: Right... (begins blasting flames & fireballs at Pacinator's yogurt & yogurt blaster) "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes